Melting the Ice
by DarkenedRequiem
Summary: Toshiro could have sworn he had made himself ready for anything that could be waiting for him at the end of that reiatsu trail, anything. Anything but what waited for them. HIATUS


******Author's Note: ****Post-War. This will be my first Bleach fanfic. Criticism is welcomed...just don't flame up too much on me. Decided to do this pairing because I don't see it often and I rather enjoy the exquisite extremes. Well, on with the story. I am modifying the ages and other such measurements to fit my story.**

******Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH...Tite Kubo does….**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya stared impatiently at his soul phone. There had been an alert on Karakura Town. A rampaging hollow was loose and apparently Ichigo had decided he wasn't going to show up for his job today. His brow furrowed on his face as his green eyes intently glued themselves to the device, but his mind was elsewhere. It wasn't like the imitation soul reaper to go slack on his duties. There was no war anymore to worry about. There was no great enemy to defeat. The Soul Society, much to everyone's enjoyment, had lapsed into a time of peace. Everyone was actually having a hard time staying busy and alert but Toshiro knew better. The moment your guard was completely laxed was when something would happen...something like this. **

**He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand as he laid the soul phone down with the other and proceeded to wrap the remaining arm around his torso. This was his annoyance pose. Rangiku Matsumoto had learned it all too well. He leaned against the wall as the aforementioned person entered his office with a slight knock. **

**"****Anything yet?" She asked leaning against the wall beside the door she had just entered. **

**"****Nothing," Hitsugaya muttered as he sighed heavily. He leaned his body forward and braced himself against the desk with his arms. "This is unlike Kurosaki, to neglect a hollow in his place of residency like this," he muttered with a slight hint of concern on his lips. Rangiku nodded. **

**"****It is slightly odd but I am sure he will get around to it soon," she said reassuringly. However, it was for her own sake more than for her captain's.**

**Rangiku had her own concerns with the situation. Orihime Inoue, whom she had grown to think of as a friend, lived in Karakura Town. A hollow, especially of the magnitude they had been informed of, rampaging around like that could severely wound if not kill the feeble girl. Not to mention it would be drawn to her reiatsu more than it would to any normal human being. Hollows lived to gain, defeat, and consume power. A reiatsu would be like an exquisite dessert to them. **

**Both shinigami in the room started when the soul phone fuzzed to life. **

**"****Hitsugaya-taichou," it called, the voice of none other than Byakuya Kuchiki on the other end. **

**"****Yes Taichou," he answered leaned over the device on the desk. **

**"****You are given the go ahead," he said evenly, "Good luck." **

**Nothing more was said. Nothing more needed to be said. Hitsugaya looked up at Rangiku his eyes narrowing. **

**"****I guess not." **

**XxxX**

**Orihime was walking home from work. Winter was setting in at Karakura Town. It was going to be fierce. This thought did nothing to lift her spirits after a day like the one she had. It had been a rough day at the store. She worked in a flower shop on the edge of town. It wasn't much but it was a start to her life.**

**She had graduated from high school along with Uruyu, Sado, Ichigo, and all of her other friends about two years ago. Now at twenty, she was just getting into the swing of this thing called life. Her aunt had stopped helping her with her expenses. She had a long time ago, but she had never said anything about it to any of the others. They hadn't ever asked anyway, so why bother them with an unnecessary burden? **

**She was rounding the last corner to her apartment when she saw someone. Rather she saw Ichigo. He looked like he was in pain, and he was leaning against the wall of an alley. His face was riddled with sweat; it looked like he was struggling with something. She could feel Tsubaki quiver as she took a step in his direction. It made her pause. Why would he quiver at Ichigo? **

**A cry from Ichigo, however, sent whatever thoughts she had been entertaining to the back of her mind. One thing was certain right now: Ichigo needed her help. **

**Orihime made to walk across the street as a shrill, icy wind cycloned around her. It sent her into a shivering fit as she desperately pulled the heavy winter cloak she wore around her more tightly. Her brown eyes flited to Ichigo's now crumbling body. She wanted to call out to him, but for some reason her body was on high alert. It was as if she was involuntarily holding her breath, waiting for something to happen. **

**She finally made it to Ichigo's side. He was turned away from her; his back was shaking violently. Her eyes narrowed in concern. She made to reach for him, but she instinctively withdrew her hand. Something wasn't right. She took a breath to calm herself of the eerie feeling that had permeated her psyche and reached for him again as she called out to him gently. **

**"****Ichigo?"**

**He quickly turned to face her with the speed of his shinigami side, but what she saw made her breath catch in her throat. Ichigo was unconscious but what was attached to him wasn't. It was White. His eyes bore deep into her own brown ones. A feeling of pure terror overtook her as she stood frozen like a deer before him. She would have screamed but, just when her body allowed her to breathe again, White grabbed her around her waist violently knocking all of the breath from her. He turned and with speed Orihime had never experienced before he raced down the alleyway. **

**She had no idea how many alleys they had gone through, and to be honest she had no idea where they were in Karakura Town. Suddenly, White came to an abrupt stop. Orihime was once more robbed of all air as her body was slammed against a wall. She looked to the ground and saw Ichigo had been knocked and battered against everything along the way to their final destination. She was worried for him, but right now she had a bigger problem. **

**The Hollow was staring at her hungrily. Orihime should have been use to this feeling. This feeling of absolute terror but she wasn't. She also should have known better than to go against her gut by now but she did it anyway. When was she ever going to learn? Ichigo was going to lecture her big time for this, that was if she made it out alive this time…**

**Orihime was awoken from her thoughts as White's face neared hers. **

**"****What do you think of that human girl?" It asked its voice shuddering. **

**Orihime had no idea what it had said but it couldn't be anything good. **

**"****I don't think that's a good idea," she responded as she looked down to Ichigo again. She noted that White and him were bound to each other by his left hand which hung at White's side useless. **

**"****Why not," it sneered menacingly, "It would be fun you know. You and me. I could give you power," it bribed, "power enough to protect those you care about. Your friends." **

**Orihime had heard this song and dance before. It never works. She knew all too well. **

**"****I don't want anything to do with you," she spat as defiantly as she could muster. This was the wrong choice. **

**White's grip on her tightened as his forearm pressed against her throat heavily, "Fine. I'll just do what I please with you," he sneered, "It's not like anyone will come to save you now."**

**Orihime then realized the gravity of her situation. He was right. Uryuu had gone from the area in search of ways to enhance his Ishida heritage. Sado was busy nowadays teaching a defense school. Ichigo was laying on the ground before her, and the Soul Society trusted him to keep Karakura Town in check of all Hollows. She doubted they even checked anymore. Her eyes glazed over with a somber finality as the realization hit her that this time she wasn't going to be rescued. She hadn't thought as much anyway. **

**She had received the invitation to Rukia and Ichigo's wedding months ago. It was coming up soon. She had given up on him long ago, but the pain of the truth still stung a little deep down in places she no longer talked about. She had known that he was a friend that kept her safe because he cared in the "brotherly" way. She had known all along it had just taken her heart longer to catch up to it. **

**She looked down at Ichigo who was now barely breathing. She suddenly felt a stab at her heart that she wouldn't be around to watch him age and live to be old. See his kids and what would become of him and his family as time passed. To see his smile when he looked at Rukia coming down the aisle or when he saw his children for the first time. That smile. That's what she would miss the most. **

**Her eyes then drifted once more to the fate before her, to White. A sick, sadistic grin came to his face as he recognized the hopelessness that had overtaken her. **

**"****Don't worry," he chided, "I'm not going to kill you right away. We're going to have some fun first," he said with a sadistic grin. **

**Orihime recognized his intentions and prayed to whatever Gods may be that her death would come quickly. **

**XxxX**

**Toshiro had armed up with Rangiku at his side. They were racing through the gate at this very moment. He just hoped that nothing catastrophic had happened to anything or anyone yet. The reiatsu that the Soul Society had picked up on had apparently been muted. This hollow, or whatever it was, was incredibly strong. It was at a captain's level at least if not stronger. His hand laid on the hilt of his zanpakuto. He could feel Hyorinmaru pulsating as if he was thirsty for battle. He was going to get a battle that's for sure once they found whatever this reiatsu signature belonged to. He just prayed it wasn't an aftershock of Aizen. That's the last thing they or anyone else needed right now. **

**They exited the arc and arrived in Karakura Town to a cold, dead winter. This suited Toshiro just fine, but he could practically feel his lieutenant's dislike at the seasonal change. Had the situation not been so dire he might have smirked. He could feel the difference in the atmosphere here. It was thick and stifling. **

**"****I wondered when you'd show up." **

**Both of the shinigami turned their heads at the sound of the new voice. Urahara was leaned up against the side of the gate his arms crossed. His eyes, ever hidden from view beneath the lip of his hat, gave away nothing, but the thin line his mouth had formed revealed his discontent. **

**"****How long has it been like this?" Toshiro questioned looking at the almost eternally slumbering looking town intently. **

**"****About three days. Ichigo came by yesterday asking me about it. I didn't know what to tell him. I've never seen anything like it," the ex-captain elaborated taking in the area around them with a sense of disquietness. **

**"****It's like the color has been sucked out of this place," Rangiku sounded off quietly, "It's like everything is dead." **

**"****Where is Kurosaki," Toshiro questioned taking control of the situation. Urahara matched his gaze. **

**"****I don't know. I haven't seen him since yesterday." **

**"****And the others," Rangiku asked focusing on the situation despite her amazement at the world around them. **

**"****Ishida is gone. He's left the area. Sado, I heard he is running a defense school. Ichigo stops in every now and again, but Orihime," he said eyeing Rangiku, " I haven't heard from her in some time now." Rangiku's expression fell. **

**"****Do you know where she is," Toshiro asked keeping a wary eye on their surroundings. **

**"****Probably at her apartment. She still has the same one you stayed in for the missions you were assigned here," Urahara said easily, he too was looking around now. "Other than that, I have no idea," he added looking back at the pair. **

**"****Thank you for your help," Toshiro said gratuitously as he turned to Rangiku, "come on we have to search for the reiatsu. We will find Inoue along the way or after to make sure she is alright," he said leveling a reassuring gaze at his lieutenant who just nodded in reply. **

**"****Hitsugaya," Urahara called to them before they leapt into the snowy surroundings, "if her state is dire. Don't be surprised," he mused, "She's always had the knack for being the center of the trouble." **

**Toshiro just nodded as Rangiku's normally stoic expression gave away a hint of worry. They both leapt to the rooftops sprinting and searching as they went. Toshiro's grip tightened around the hilt of Hyourinmaru. He wanted to take whatever it was down as quickly and as quietly as possible. It wasn't as if it was going to be hard to find. This thing's reiatsu was outstanding. He just wanted to be prepared for what he found when he got there if at all possible. He just prayed that Orihime would be okay. Damn it Ichigo, where are you? **

**XxxX**

**Orihime could no longer feel anything. She was numb. Not the kind of numb your fingers get when you've been playing in the snow too long. This kind of numb was different. It was the feeling she imagined an empty shell to have. Nothing. There wasn't even hate in this place. It was the state of mind that she had slipped into for the second time in her life. The other was when her brother, Sora, had died. She knew what had happened, and her mind and her heart were on the same page now. Neither one wanted to recognize the actions that had taken place upon her person. **

**She felt disgusting and unclean. Dirty and tarnished, it was like she would never in her life, ever, be whole again. She had lost herself. The girl that had never, ever, been kissed was destroyed. Her innocence was now gone, stolen, from her. Her eyes glazed over with a renewed resignation. She wanted to die now. However, White wasn't done with her yet. **

******"****You ready for round two, girly?" He said his eyes glistening with malice. **

**Orihime barely raised her head to meet his gaze. What was the point? He'd already done the worst he could do to her. She welcomed death now. What did she care? She turned away from him as he laughed whole-heartedly at her. She just prayed that Ichigo didn't wake up to this. He'd never forgive himself, and she couldn't bare it if this was his last memory of her. **

**She could feel his hand sliding up the slivers of the shredded material that had once crafted her pants. It now hung sadly around her hips like a revealing skirt. Everything else had been discarded. Her coat was in shreds, her shirt, everything destroyed. She couldn't bare to even look at herself. He had her pinned to the wall with the weight of his legs against hers that held them in place for him while he allowed his hand to go and do as it wanted. She just wanted this to end. Surely it was just a nightmare. **

**She could feel him pressing against her again as a crackling of power came screaming in from above her, and White was knocked through the wall before her. Orihime fell limply to the ground. She felt sapped of all power and barely raised her eyes when she heard two sets of foot falls land before her. She did happen to look up to see a pair of horrified blue eyes and a set of closing in green eyes. **

**"****Are you okay Inoue," she heard a familiar voice say as she felt pressure on her upper arms. She raised her eyes to the green ones she now recognized as Toshiro Hitsugaya. She felt her body begin to tremble as her breathing hitched. Her body went into violent shakes and she lunged for the person before her as she burst into sobs. **

**XxxX**

**Toshiro could have sworn he had made himself ready for anything that could be waiting for him at the end of that reiatsu trail, anything. Anything but what waited for them. He saw White pressed up against a wall and had something or someone pinned in between the two of them. Ichigo appeared to be unconscious and possibly dead, so that explained where he was. He was, however, doing is best to block out the nagging sensation that the secondary reiatsu that he sensed was who he thought it was. He was doing a good job too until he blew White through the wall with a perfectly aimed Hado. **

**Inoue's limp figure fell from the wall and to the ground with a heavy thump. It sounded lifelessness and definite. He had never seen anything like this before. Her clothes were now nonexistent, but he could see where they had been before. She had not gone out like this nor had she voluntarily let herself become this way. He heard a squeak come from Rangiku beside him as he jumped to the ground. **

**He landed before a very empty and lifeless looking Orihime. She looked like she had been to hell, and ,in his personal opinion, she was the last person to deserve it. She had always been so kind and caring from his perspective. She cared deeply for a very blind Kurosaki. Toshiro had always been oblivious when it came to things involving women, but even he could see how she cared for him. Kurosaki had to and didn't return it or he was blind. She had been fiercely loyal and protective of her friends in battle. And, when he was in need of it, she had been a very gracious host to him while he was here on missions allowing him to stay in her apartment with her on several occasions as well as some of his division members. She was an overall selfless, loving person who deserved none of this. Seeing her like this made his vision bleed red. He, however, calmed the beast. He needed to assess her. Rangiku was in too much of a state of shock to do it.**

**""****Are you okay, Inoue?" He asked. He knew it was an extremely stupid question, but in his own state of shock and anger that's all he could come up with at the moment. **

**He had subconsciously laid his hands on her upper arms and knelt to her sitting height. His eyes were levelled on her face. He had no interest in whatever White had felt the indecency to reveal to the world without her consent. He felt that nothing and no one had the right to even glance around her in any direction but her face. **

**At first he didn't think she was going to respond. It was entirely possible she wouldn't, so he was slightly shocked when she raised her soft brown eyes to his green ones. He could feel her body begin to tremble beneath his touch. He had anticipated that too. What he hadn't counted on was the lunge. He caught her though and shifted his weight quickly as he rocked to the heels of his feet unsteadily. He felt her arms encircle his torso and her gentle fingers claw at the fabric on his back. Her sobs racked her body and his as he returned the tight embrace. Her burnt orange hair laced between the fingers on his left hand as his right arm encircled her tiny waistline. He gently laid his chin upon her head and closed his eyes momentarily. **

**"****It's going to be okay Inoue," he said softly. **

**His senses, however, were firing on all pistons as a glow of red appeared behind them. "Cero! Move!" He shouted as he jumped shifting Orihime in his arms. Rangiku had also taken note and evaded the attack. **

**They landed simultaneously on the rooftop above them as the building below was taken out. A look of pure animosity overtook his features at the sight of White casually walking through the hole he had blown him through moments ago. He looked over at his lieutenant. **

**"****Take her home," he instructed as he shed his haori and wrapped it around a shivering Orihime, "I will meet you there shortly," he said prying the girl from his person firmly but gently as his gaze followed the wretched hollow before him. "We have something to take care of," he reached his right hand to the hilt of his zanpakuto, "Don't we Hyorinmaru." **

**Rangiku scooped Orihime up in her arms and took off flash stepping the entire way to the apartment. She had never seen her captain so riled up about anything other than Hinamori in her time of knowing him. The look on his face was something she'd never seen of him before. Whatever her captain felt about what had happened or what he felt for Orihime was about to come pouring out in this battle. Rangiku, in another situation, would have been upset that she missed this one, almost. **

**XxxX**

**Toshiro's eyes narrowed as his grip on Hyourinmaru's hilt tightened. He could feel the zanpakuto pulsating beneath his fingertips seemingly responding to the atrocities he had witnessed in the same manner he had. He was going to pulverize this hollow even if it meant the death of him. **

**This was no longer about duty. This was morality. This was honor. This was a line that had been crossed that should have never had the chance to even be thought about. Now Orihime was going to have to recover from this for months, maybe even years. And it was all thanks to the hollow before him. **

**Toshiro didn't know how he felt about Orihime. She had been a comrade and near to what he considered a friend although he didn't know her very well. She had been kind to him. What he did know was that the crimes against her had been unwarranted. Justice would be served this time. He would make sure of it. **

**White smirked up at the young captain arrogantly. **

**"****Why if it isn't the young Hitsugaya-taichou of the tenth division. Seems like I remember you a bit shorter. Growing into your position now are we?"**

**"****That won't work with me hollow," he stated stoically, "flattery will get you nowhere. What you have done is unforgivable." His eyes glistened with fresh anger. **

**"****Then I suppose a bribing of power won't work either," White mused looking down at a still very unconscious Ichigo. **

**Toshiro's eyes narrowed as he launched himself into the air above the hollow and released a Hado. The ground where White had been standing imploded and an even larger crater was left behind. Toshiro landed on the crumbling wounded wall he had blown White through minutes earlier and looked behind him. White stood on the roof almost mockingly as a smirk played on his features. **

**"****You're going to have to do better than that," the hollow chided. Toshiro did his very best to subdue the smirk that played across his features. **

**"****I plan to," he whispered as his grip tightened on Hyourinmaru's hilt. His zanpakuto pulsated in response. Toshiro's reiatsu intensified exuding an incredible pressure. His eyes glowed blue as he looked over his shoulder at the hollow. He withdrew Hyorinmaru his hair and scarf rippling with the power that swirled around him wildly yet it was contained. That was the epitome of Toshiro Hitsugaya. **

**He was considered the most powerful ice wielding shinigami in the Soul Society. His zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru's, release was so powerful that he could use the moisture in the air to his advantage. It was winter. It was icy. This meant that he had an unlimited supply to choose from. He had a huge advantage on the slightly weathered looking hollow behind him. Ichigo must have put up a fight before being knocked unconscious. Still it was not enough. **

**Toshiro turned to White who was no longer smirking. It held a look of concentration on its face as if it was contemplating on how to avoid or retaliate from his next attack. Toshiro wasn't going to give him that time. He raised Hyorinmaru to point at the hollow's face as he narrowed his eyes. **

**"****Soten ni Zase," he muttered. It was barely above a whisper but Hyorinmaru answered with a vengeance. An enormous ice dragon with red eyes hurled itself out of the tip of his zanpakuto and rushed the hollow. White had no time to react as it slammed him through the roof into the building below him taking Ichigo with it. **

**Toshiro jumped from his perch and flash stepped to the hollow. White had barely risen to his feet as Toshiro swung his sword upon him. White blocked the zanpakuto with his arm that had morphed into a sword. Toshiro remembered hearing about White's arms actually being blades so he wasn't too surprised. He threw his full weight behind the blade pushing White back to the wall. Toshiro charged and White dodged to the side. Toshiro kept swinging at the hollow who knocked his blade down every time. Soon a smirk appeared on his face. **

**"****You are fighting me, but what you should be doing is worrying about the girl," White mocked. Toshiro wasn't going to fall for it. He'd had enemies try to distract him with talk before. He swung Hyourinmaru at White again and their blades clashed. Both put their weight behind the blades staring into each other's eyes. Toshiro's eyes narrowed as he pushed White back against the wall. White just laughed, "You don't know do you?" Toshiro's brow furrowed but he dared not relax his strain against the hollow. He didn't say anything. He didn't want the hollow to know he was actually paying attention to him. "Why do you think that I was able to exist inside of Ichigo all of this time?" White forced Toshiro back who took a leap back poising the zanpaktou between them ready for his next attack. "I was the reason Kurosaki Masaki was hollowfied. I hollowfied her soul and attached myself to Ichigo becoming his zanpaktou," White said menacingly, "what's to say that the girl isn't my next victim." **

**Toshiro could feel his stomach drop. He needed to finish this quickly. Orihime needed to be seen to and there's no way he could get word to Rangiku from here. Toshiro started to shake violently and he could feel Hyourinmaru pulsate stronger beneath his fingers. It was as if Hyourinmaru was responding to Toshiro's anger. **

**Toshiro's eyes narrowed at White.**

**"****Nothing to say Shinigami," he questioned. **

**On the contrary, "Daiguren Hyourinmaru," were the only words he muttered. **

**Ice traveled up Toshiro's body encasing him in Hyourinmaru's icy armor. Toshiro's nose sneered in anger as he glared at White hatred pouring off of him in waves. This was going to be his last move. **

**White took a few steps back feeling his spiritual pressure increase tenfold. **

**"****The atrocities you have performed on that woman are beyond words that could describe them. Whatever damage has befallen her on your account I will reverse, you can be sure of that. You can also rest in hell knowing that if you ever lay foot on mortal ground again, I will kill you again and again until you can no longer regenerate in any way. That is a befitting punishment for your actions," Toshiro held Hyourinmaru before him, "Sennen Hyoro." **

**Ice pillars materialized around them. They came into view as if they had been there all along merely hidden from view. White's snarky swagger was gone. He actually looked terrified. Toshiro rotated Hyourinmaru ninety degrees and there was a sickening crunch as White's fate was sealed in a prison of ice. **

**XxxX **

**Toshiro flash stepped to where he remembered Orihime's apartment complex to be. He just hoped that she was okay. What White had said struck a chord with him. They needed to get her to the sixth division as soon as possible to get her checked for hollowification.**

**He finally reached the door of the apartment and promptly started knocking hard. "Rangiku it's me let me in." **

**The door swung open immediately and he was greeted by Rangiku who wore a worried expression on her face. "Taichou, she's isolated herself. I can't get her to bring the barrier down." **

**Toshiro rushed to her bedroom and the sight that greeted him saddened him. Orihime was curled in the fetal position with blankets wrapped around her trembling body. Her face was covered by her burnt orange hair and he could tell she was crying. The only thing that stopped him from going to her was one of her barriers. If he had known which one it was he would have approached it. However, if it was Shiten Koshun... He quickly decided on another method. **

**"****Orihime," he said his voice slightly portraying his sadness. She flinched but otherwise didn't move. "Orihime, please let me in." His green eyes studied her posture as he spoke. "I know that anything I say can't change what's happened," he began, "but I need you to let me in. I won't touch you. I promise I won't hurt you." **

**Orihime could hear him but she couldn't will her body to move. It was as if ten thousand pounds had been added to her body. All she could do was lay there and cry. Tsubaki had created the Shiten Koshun barrier around her to protect her. It had successfully kept Rangiku at bay. **

**She felt unclean and tainted and the more she thought about it the worse she felt. She didn't even want to acknowledge the fact that those acts had taken place upon her person. She felt broken and lost. Like a part of her was missing. **

**Toshiro's voice broke her once more from her thoughts, "Please Orihime." She could hear the sadness in his voice. She didn't like anyone to be sad. She didn't want to be touched by anyone. She didn't even want to be looked at but for some reason when she thought about Toshiro she felt safe. Maybe it was because he was the one who found her. The one who saved her from White. The one who had held her first and comforted her.**

**Toshiro was at his wits end. He needed to get to her. To take her to the sixth division and make sure she wasn't being hollowfied. At the same time though she had experienced so much trauma today. Looking at her now he was saddened further. She didn't trust anyone. **

**He sighed and closed his eyes when he finally got a response. The barrier lowered. He stood there eyes widened slightly as she spoke, "To-shi-ro?"**

**He took his opportunity and moved toward her sitting on the edge of her bed and for the second time today he was lunged at. She had securely wrapped her arms around his torso and buried herself in his chest. He could feel the wetness from her tears begin to soak his under shirt that he was wearing. She still had his haori on the bed nearby. He had not really expected this but took it in stride. He grabbed the sheet nearby and wrapped her in it as he picked her up and set her on his lap as he leaned against the headboard on the bed. She had buried her head into the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck sobbing. He rested his chin on top of her head trying to soothe the traumatized woman. He opened his eyes and looked at a very sad Rangiku. **

**"****Call this in," he started, "and if they ask for me. I'm busy." **

**Rangiku nodded. Her captain always made the calls. Even if he was dealing with things. This was the first time she'd have to do it. He was really concerned. She was even slightly shocked at the attitude he had adopted during this situation, but she was glad that Orihime had him right now. Kami knows she needed someone. **


End file.
